<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles That Probably Won't Go Far by Rowdy567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053866">Drabbles That Probably Won't Go Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy567/pseuds/Rowdy567'>Rowdy567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda sorta?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal?, Chapter Two is Based Off 'The Meeting' Stream, Character Study, Drabbles, Dream Smp, I'm gonna try my best to keep characters and people legit, Intense Situations, Manipulation, Minecraft, Multi, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy567/pseuds/Rowdy567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably won't be stuff that's different Dream Smp things, there might be more fandoms that I poke my nose into. But for now it's gonna be drabbles from that cause their RP is dope. And I'd like to see where I can make it seem more story like &lt;3</p><p>Also this is to help me from my writers block. So I can get my brain together and write actual stories lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Main characters for this chapter is Dream and Nihachu (Niki).</p>
<p>George and Sapnap have found out that Dream has chosen Pogtopia over Manberg, they're not exactly happy.</p>
<p>Niki flees from Manberg as the festival turns into a massacre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{Names aren't going to be used as I'm practicing on detailing through writing}</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cannon divergence, yes. BUT The festival was a whole load of stuff, not that I didn't like it--it was great!-- but for a writers perspective there's always a different route our minds like to take. Whether I like to stumble off the path or not, it kinda just happens.</p>
<p>This was my original route, before the festival happened, and it was adjusted afterwards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dark was the night when treachery began to leak into the green wilds of a once free and prosperous land. A sleeking, morbid, color that follows the shadows like an old friend; eating away at the red droplets that trail through the grass, following after a fleeing target whose figure was sighted by a distant shooter. Too fast, they were, dipping away and diving through a covered pathway and safely hidden from the hawkish eyes of the archer perched upon a stolen tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack had been out of nowhere, unwarranted, abrupt, out of the ordinary. Too much like an ambush, but not at the same time. A betrayal, a surprising one too, a strike into nothing as blinding hot pain seizes the side of a former figurehead of a great country.  Green turned red, and friendships were stunted into traitorous rivalries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hellish notion for a now lone wolf left to flee from his own land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d tried so hard to make them see reason, to make his threats (though wildly weak compared to now) known. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> power, before all of this, but his power was only tripled by the men who once followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same men who were ordered to execute him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ugly turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A stumbling noise echoes through the forest before him, a rasping inhale whilst a figure pulls itself through the trees. They’re in a hurry before the bleeding man, but completely unaware of him as they look longingly at the onyx flag that dons the once proud post. The figure is blue colored, armored with chipped pieces, with tangled hair falling barely past their shoulders. They've been through the wringer, obviously, and from their posture alone it's clear they're still in flight or fight mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man barely recognizes the person, but he knows her. Once an enemy, now just a victim from a bad turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind her the night sky explodes in festive lights and loud booms; pops of white, blue, and red flashing through the trees as terror screams through the woodlands in a symphony of dozens of people. Hell's broke loose, how or why, the injured man wasn't quite sure on how to answer that question-- nor was he bothered with knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stills for a moment, letting the noise register in his mind, before he looks to the woman with hidden suspicion. His right hand stays planted on his abdomen, working tirelessly in order to slow the blood leaking from a wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen her since the neighboring lands had fallen to the tyranny first; he only recalls seeing her briefly as her leader bolted into the safety of the woodland-- fleeing danger as he was exiled from the land he built himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was she doing here? Looking like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yelling from behind him, much more focused than the terror filled panic to his right, sounds and suddenly the man is pulled back into his original situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was being hunted, tracked, the hounds were on his trail--and they weren’t slowing down; not like he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to move, ignore the panic in the tyrannical territories, if he doesn’t start moving trouble is gonna find him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that woman..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man knows that time is of the essence. If the woman is here, and if he’s still being followed, an innocent life is going to be caught in the murderous crossfire; he can’t have that. With a pestered grunt, and a heavy mental push, the man is back on his feet and bolting towards the stunned woman with a shield clinging to his left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks to him with wide eyes, her grief switching to fear before straightening into unwavering strength. It’s clear she no longer intends to fear him, that’s good, she’s changed for the better-- vulnerability is a liability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He thinks this as a whistling arrow clears the hillside with precise accuracy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aimed at him, he knowingly turns to favor his left and raises his shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow hits wood and the man is granted mere seconds before the archer prepares another arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasps the woman’s bicep with a blood coated hand, a gentle but demanding grasp, and tugs her along. They needed to find safety, the border to the neighboring land was no longer safe, and standing in the open was nothing more than a death wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman seemingly understands and follows in striking silence as he leads her to the overcasting castle that sits high at the end of the wooden path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safety is close, but the archer still has their eyes set on the man’s figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only hope their pace is fast enough to make it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, that's what I got.</p>
<p>I'll probably do a Technoblade one later, I got a few ideas after watching the festival stream.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed, &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Character study on Dream's character. He's an enigma, and I'd like to take a nose dive into the mind of a so-said 'Villain' </p><p>Have you ever considered the possibility of Dream's character being a desperate man in search for peace-- willing to do whatever it takes to get it--, or do you think that his character is a villain solely because he wants chaos?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The events in this chapter is based on the happenings of 'The Meeting' stream, which can be viewed by Tubbo/Tommyinnit/and or Fundy. I've altered some of the dialogue to sound more intense and less like a crackfest whenever they joke around in scenes, I've also added the part during Quackity's stream when he questions Dream about George's kingship. (This is just to fill that awkward silence when Tubbo's trying to write the Agreement lmao) </p><p>Hopefully this goes well, and I don't look like a moron trying to explain my perspective (Which, lets face it, could be canonically wrong as we don't know much about Dream's motives in the rp).</p><p>Hope you enjoy, nonetheless &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>"Everyone thinks they're the hero of their own story."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reflecting is.. Important.</p><p>Past mistakes, acknowledging those? It's important. You may learn from your mistakes, take that knowledge into the next upbringing--or possibly the next downfall-- either or, it's important to know what you have and have not done. Re-evaluate the situation, pick the corners, find the path to end result, wipe and then repeat. Like a game, this process has kept him in the safe zone of so many endeavors, saved his ass multiple times, and has allowed him to come out on top nearly each play.</p><p>He's scrambled for a foothold, that much is true, but Dream would be damned if he couldn't slip his way through a crack in order to enforce the things he believes in.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back in the chair at the table head, the man donning purple tainted armor couldn't help but acknowledge the hell he's been through trying to keep this foothold.</p><p>Every battle that's happened--could they of gone without them? Or were they inevitable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> The first scuffle was a strike against his own friend's loyalty; the newest addition to his territory had been antagonizing the small population that Dream had pulled together.</p><p>The little terror, <em>TommyInnit</em> was his name, had been--in the nicest of spoken ways-- a head far too large to accommodate the short thoughts he managed to crank out.  The boy was impulsive and loved a fight, even if he knew he'd drawn the short end of the stick; he was loud and obnoxious, straight up refused to listen to anything anyone else had to say: pretty shit with his words yet <em>somehow</em> had a way with them, a charm if you will. Though he had people around him that could get him out of trouble, and he knew that they would have his back, which boosted that boy's confidence to the ends of space.</p><p>One of Dream's first interactions with the boy, whilst in his land, was with a crossbow aimed in his face. An old friend of his own had apparently started a small..<em>dispute</em> with a few of the other residents of his territory-- <em>fire may have been involved-- </em>but at the end of the day it should've been something that he could've easily handled in minutes with something as simple as a conversation..</p><p>When Dream got involved, however, Tommy had turned his attention onto him; and in the mix had somehow managed to coerce Sapnap to join him. In that moment Dream knew, then and there, that Tommy was going to be a <em>constant</em> thorn in his side; especially if he was going to be called out for unfairly defending himself and his people.</p><p>In an attempt to get the situation under control, Dream had barked a threat about destroying two of the boy's most prized possessions. <em>Music</em> <em>discs</em> of all things..</p><p> </p><p>The threat seemed to work, and the boy had hidden his discs in fear of Dream's words being true. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, Alyssa and Ponk were both safe from Sapnap's fiery violence and Tommy's insufferable chatter. And, as expected of a man of his caliber, Dream had managed to fend the two off before things could get any worse. Sapnap was now back at his side, loyal as ever, and Tommy was yet again <em>just another head in the flock of sheep he watches over.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Dream thinks hard enough, he can't see any other way out of that scuffle. Maybe if he hadn't intervened things would've stayed calm, but the chances of that were near to none. Things would've escalated, people would've gotten hurt, things<em>--more</em> <em>things</em>--would've been destroyed.</p><p>But most importantly--</p><p>Tommy was relentless, and Dream enjoys the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Propping his elbow on the arm of the chair, Dream leans into his fist as he idly waits for the other members of this meeting to join.</p><p>Left to his own devices, he's destined to fall into the confines of his mind. <em>What can I do next? What could I have done better? What is my next move? Who do I need to target? </em></p><p>
  <em>Whose feelings do I need to hurt to get back the old days? What do I have to break, and stitch back together, in order to seek the peace everyone craves?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At this point would those days, those days without war and violence, would they be nothing more than a faint memory he'd never get to experience again?</p><p>
  <em>That was a scary thought. </em>
</p><p>That was a threat on his ideals, his wants--his <em>needs</em>-- he needs everyone to be peaceful. But they don't listen unless he's threatening, they never listen when he sits in his web of neutrality to watch from the sidelines. In order to be heard he has to be painted as the villain; <em>and as much as he likes being a scary man, Dream enjoys not having to fix a problem every five seconds with an axe to someone's throat.</em></p><p>Those border skirmishes, those he's both watched and participated in, have turned into heated arguments; arguments that have left teens among men with red faces and broken voices. Arguments that have left his stomach in an empty pit as tendrils of regret strangle his heart, his muscles screaming with an unspoken rage that he <em>wanted</em> to release in any form of pain--it left him hurt, and it left everyone else hurt too.</p><p>It was obvious that when those escalate, that there were to be no victors in the future.</p><p>Arguments turned into dangerous threats--that in turn were carried through with. Possessions were stolen, pets were slaughtered, friends were skewered with blades, homes were burned into nothing but rubble. New nations were built upon this far fetched hatred that was cast upon his land, when the answer to all of these problems could've been prevented with a simple conversation.</p><p>Scuffles turned to skirmishes, <em>to executions;</em> and in the end Dream's peacemaking intentions were no longer visible, instead a villainous facade had taken it's place in his face.</p><p> </p><p>The voices outside were growing louder now, Dream assumed that he had a few minutes before they decided to make their entrance; a little longer to himself.</p><p>He went back to the 'villainous facade' his public image has taken on, how disingenuous it made him and how it made people automatically pin him as the bad person. Nothing he's been able to do has worked in order to sway people's opinions; because then he's labeled as manipulative--which wasn't far off of some of his skill set.</p><p>Dream was a manipulative man, he'll admit it, he's pretty good with getting people to do as he says; most of the time he's forced to be violent in order to make it happen, which he doesn't like doing, but there are times he can bribe someone with an important item--or copious amounts of riches. He's a people person, he's good at reading reactions--telling a person's emotions-- he knows body language; <em>and he's good a turning the confidence of others into his own confidence.</em>.</p><p>He's <em>good</em> at what he does, <em>prides</em> himself on it, he <em>boasts</em> about it.</p><p>Call him an asshole for priding himself on these things: sure he's got an ego, but for good reason. He needs to proud of something in this shit world.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, as much as it hurts being called the villain in this elaborate story.</p><p>Dream was okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because in the end he's gonna get what he wants, what his territory and his people want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wooden door suddenly swings open, catching the sitting man's attention, and a slew of five people walk through; each of them boasting a different reaction to him sitting there quietly, a different aura for each man. Dream inhaled, taking their expressions in for the few seconds he had spare: the meeting was happening as soon as they settled, after all.</p><p>His hidden eyes catch the man in the beanie first. Quackity, Alexis, was a man with a steeled complexion. Physically he was squared, unbreaking, <em>unfearing; </em>but deep down in those dark eyes, Dream could see the crumbling walls. He was mentally shaking in his boots, and the tightly pulled line in his eyes was all Dream needed to see in order to reassure himself that he was safe. As long as one of them hesitated, he could make this situation work for him.</p><p>The orange haired hybrid, Fundy, sat beside him on his left; eldest of the five, Dream could see the unwavering coolness in the man's face. His heart clenched painfully for the hybrid; part of him sympathetic for him being pulled into another problem, the other missing the company Fundy was always willing to give. Not long ago he and Fundy had been close, but since the fall of Jschatt they've fallen apart. It hurt to see him like this, Dream thinks, and judging by the way Fundy kept wiping his hands on his pants he could see the feeling was mutual.</p><p>Ranboo, the newest addition to his lands; was, strangely enough, laid back. He sat in the corner of the room, book and pen in hand, with his leg crossed over his knee. heterochromia eyes were half-lidded in a calm and collected fashion. There was still a stiffness to his movements, a nervousness or awkwardness in his steps, but he played them off easily as he stared directly at Dream's covered face. </p><p>At the head of the table Tubbo--<em>President Tubbo</em>-- pulled his chair out a little too quickly. The legs scraping against the blackstone floors, as the young leader plopped himself down into the captain chair opposite of Dream's own. The brunette hurriedly swiped at his forehead, ridding it of the building sweat, as he straightened himself up and clasped his hands together. Dream couldn't stop his head from tilting more into his fist, his own nonchalant figure was meant as docile-- but as people have told him before, it only comes out across as cocky and imposing.</p><p>He hopes his unseen smile is taken as friendly, but it did nothing to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>And then his stare moves to the man of the hour.</p><p> </p><p>Tommyinnit himself.</p><p> </p><p>The teen was walking with the confidence of a man who has nothing to lose, even though he could lose <em>everything</em> he's ever hand and ever will have. On cloud nine, Tommy looks to have absolutely no worry; and if Dream looks closely, even he can't see any hesitance or falter the boy could have. It seems that Tubbo has taken the load of nerves for both of them, that or Tommy's fucking clueless-- or both.</p><p>Tommy sits himself; blue eyes scorching over the table with unwavering confidence as he locks his eyes onto Dream's porcelain, white, mask. There's a pause in the air, the blonde teen smirks smugly, before he greets the armored man sitting at the head of the table.</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>Dream goes to sit up straight, removing his fist from his cheek, his movements are slow and deliberate; as to not startle anyone around the table, he wants them to know that he's not out for blood tonight. When he responds, his voice is soft--intentionally so-- as to paint his mood as passive: but Dream can see from the way Quackity tenses, and how Tubbo swallows thickly, that they've taken his actions like rousing a borderline aggressive animal. One wrong move, a misplaced word, they think he'll snap and go for the throat.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Dream's throat clog; seeing the residue damage he's caused on these people. <em>What a pain in the ass..</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hello."</p><p> </p><p>There's a silence, an awkward shuffle, shared stares of both reassurance and encouragement, before Tubbo clears his throat and nods towards Dream in an acknowledging manner, "Okay, so, Dream, you said that you had something to address?" His tone was clear--shaky, yet calm-- he was trying to get straight to the point. Thankfully, Dream was hoping for this to be short and sweet; so he was happy to oblige with a simple answer.</p><p>"Yeah! I told you before that I wanted Tommy exiled." Dream was sure to keep his tone causal, sounding nonchalant, "I told you that you had three days, that you could think about it; you could come back, and we could have this meeting." He gestured to the room with an off wave of his hand. He had his reasons for wanting Tommy out, not just because the boy was a constant thorn in his side; but because Tommy had been the main reasons for conflict in his territory-- nearly every fight had that boy's name on it, and with the discs now back on the table for grabs, the threat Tommy's presence has made the average day suffocating for Dream. </p><p>Tommy doesn't listen, Tommy does what he wants. Tommy only cares about those discs, and if he can screw with Dream's hold on his people in order to get them: it unsettles the already rigid balance of peace. The only way to have peace is to either destroy the discs, or exile Tommy--and the latter option has already presented itself to Dream when the teen decided to steal from a member underneath Dream's protection.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eyes Dream can see said teen rolling his eyes, but Tubbo's words keep his focus, "I'd like to negotiate another option? If that's possible that is, exile just seems harsh to me." </p><p>An irritating turn, but Dream aims to please-- he'll consider, if the offer benefits him. "What did you have in mind?" The man's head tilts, the smiling mask turning in a curious fashion that looks more like a confused dog that frightening. Tubbo's eyebrows twitch at the response, a hopeful spark in his eyes now that he knows Dream will consider a different punishment, "I've put a lot of time into putting those borders up around L'manberg, the punishment has to be enough to make that effort worth it; especially if I'm going to be taking them down for you." Dream adds quickly.</p><p>"I want this outcome to be peaceful." Tubbo stressed, "I, truly, don't want anyone to be exiled and I'm hoping this could be a good stand-in option that will make both parties happy." "But you are considering exile, correct?" Dream questions, expression unseen as the room fills with tension again. Tubbo, however, saves it before they can fall too far, "I am," he reassures, "but I'd like it to be the last resort." </p><p>Dream doesn't miss the weak glance towards Tommy, how it turns stern when Tubbo sees the defiance, nor does he miss the silent glare that was sent back towards Tubbo. </p><p>The two are wordlessly clashing, and Dream can't help but feel happy when seeing that Tubbo also understands that most conflicts are rooted towards Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> "I think what the President, here, is trying to say: is that we're willing to compromise." Quackity clarifies, getting an agreement from Tubbo, "We've kept Tommy supervised, he's been doing good so far under the rules we've set for him, and I think that if you give us a chance and listen; that we can compromise on this." When Dream says nothing he turns to Tubbo for help, trying to find a way to make such a thing happen. "W-We could keep the walls? For a set amount of time? We could agree that under Tommy's probation that the walls stay up--"</p><p>"--That's good!" Tubbo smiles, "We could keep the walls while Tommy stays in probation. That may not seem very ideal, for you Dream, I know, but-!" </p><p>At that Dream squints, "For how long?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo's surprise is evident again, and it hurts Dream to see the child-like hope that stretches across his face. He doesn't want to ruin this chance for a alliance; but if the odds don't favor him and his ideals, Dream will have to say no.</p><p>"Three weeks!" Tubbo blurts, and there's a agitated groan that rips out of Tommy's mouth; but that doesn't stop the young leader from continuing, "I propose, that as long as Tommy stays in probation, that the walls can stay up! Possibly not grow, but they can stay up: and if Tommyinnit so much as <em>breathes </em>in the wrong direction..then I guess--"</p><p>"Then the walls get bigger." Dream finishes, tone pensive.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just say--" Tommy butts in loudly, hand up for attention, "--<em>Positively.</em>" He adds with a look towards Tubbo,  "I have a couple constructive criticisms."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words Dream can't help the irritated tug that pulled his lips into a tight line, <em>of course Tommy would want a say in something he has no power in.</em> The masked man leans towards the teen, holding a hand out to stop him from saying more, "Let the adults speak, Tommy. You don't really have any say in any of this right now, so don't hurt your chances."</p><p>The blonde rolls his eyes at that, mouth open for a snarky come-back, but before he can retort Dream responds to Tubbo.</p><p>"I'll be honest, I like your proposition." He admits, "Three week probation, he's not allowed to do anything that would seem harmful against other people, no taunting or instigating fights--" "Oh come on.." "I'll even be reasonable," Dream says before Tommy can cut in again,  "You can be yourself, just don't start fights. You start a fight? That time period goes up, and so do those walls, big man."</p><p>That doesn't do much to sate the blonde teen's visible annoyance, but Dream notes that he goes quiet when the walls are brought back into picture, "If Tommy behaves while on his probation, after the three weeks, you have my word that I'll take the walls down."</p><p>The spark is back in Tubbo's eyes, and this time it leaks into his voice as his relief becomes apparent, "Okay! That's..That's great! That's a, <em>really,</em> good arrangement!"</p><p>"Good; lets put it in writing then." Dream nods, relaxing a little more, "Get on with our lives."</p><p> </p><p>From the corner, Ranboo rises and leans to hand Tubbo the book he'd been scribbling the meeting's happenings in. Tubbo thanks him, his blue gaze moving back to the man donning the white porcelain mask, "I'll write out our agreement: I'll sign; Dream, you sign." He motions to the others occupying the room, "Everyone here bears witness to this."</p><p>When there is no objections to be heard, Tubbo grabs the quill offered by Ranboo and begins to write.</p><p> </p><p>Dream notices, as Tubbo works, that the room's tension had shifted into a far lighter air: not gone entirely, but it was easier to breathe. The situation was seemingly coming to a close, but there was still something on their minds; Dream could tell by the way Quackity's eyes kept flicking towards him. Dream decided that he wouldn't acknowledge the look until a question was asked: deep down he hoped to keep it silent so Tubbo could work.</p><p>Unfortunately, Quackity had different plans.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear from a few of your people that you took the crown from George?"</p><p> </p><p>Well that's not good.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stole a glance around the room, noting that he has everyone's full attention but Tubbo's; the young leader had glanced up at the mention of kingship, but decided against commenting about it himself. Feeling cornered, Dream leaned back into his chair again, trying to push for his best unbothered response.</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't fit to lead." He answered simply, "George made it very clear that he's petty about the little things. I gave him power, and he abuses it as soon as I look away. A mistake on my part, but Eret now holds face and control over the lands when I'm not around." It was true, when Dream had set the crown on George's head it did seem like the right move at the time: George had always been loyal, had always listened to Dream's input, and Eret made the mistake of choosing a side when neutrality was the only thing Dream asked of him to do.</p><p>But things took a turn for the worst, and George had started to let the power get to his head-- he started fights, and that wasn't good for Dream or his people. </p><p>Dream wants peace, he thought he made that clear. George betrayed that line of thought, and in the end got dethroned because of those choices. Dream made a mistake, but he fixed it by crowning Eret as rightful king once more; a far deserving man of the crown. Neutrality is very important, Eret is very neutral and reasonable on most matters; even if it took him a while to realize it. Dream appreciates his input for these things-- Eret was the hand that was there to steady Dream whenever he happened to falter; his balance.</p><p> </p><p>Though he can see by the way Quackity's eyes twitch that he's said something unappealing; "Kinda rude to dethrone someone after giving them the throne, right?" He looks around, but everyone else stays quiet. </p><p>"The happenings of my territory should stay with me," Dream defends, "I don't understand why you have an interest in this, George was a problem maker and Eret is someone who is seeking peace within our communities-- you should be happy, there's going to be less conflict now." Quackity shrugs, frowning just a little, "Just seems a little unfair to me.."</p><p>"You don't have a say in the happenings of the throne,  I'd advise that you don't tell me how to run my own land when you're scrambling with your own problems."</p><p>There's a fleeting look towards Tommy and Quackity inevitably goes quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Assuming he's won the argument, Dream looks back to Tubbo just as he finishes writing. The brown haired teen looks far beyond relieved as he moves to stand, there's a stretch but soon Dream holds the agreement papers in his gloved hands, "Dream if you could read this over, and then sign for me?" The younger leader requests as he resumes his spot at the head of the table.</p><p>Cloaked head tilting, Dream finds the fine writing and reads aloud--making sure that the papers would say what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"'On this day we have agreed that Tommyinnit would stay in probation for three weeks, and during that time the walls that currently surround L'manburg will remain. However if Tommyinnit chooses to walk out of line, the walls will be extended and will stay for an additional week; Tommyinnit's probation will also extend an extra week if this happens..'" Dream blinked owlishly as he flipped to the next page, a little astonished that this was happening so easily, "..Signed 'Tubbo'.."</p><p>This had to be some type of fever dream, right? Peaceful resolve has never happened before. There was no way Tommyinnit agreed to this; that boy was anything <em>but</em> peaceful! Something had to be up; but judging from the looks everyone else had been sharing--those of relief-- it seemed that only Tommy was the odd one out.</p><p> </p><p>"Sign it!" Tommy snaps loudly, clearly nearing his last ounce of patience, "Just sign it already, you green bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>His own quill dared to touch the parchment, but the masked man took pause as the teen to his right pushed for his signature.</p><p>"You agree on this, right Tommy? You understand what's happening here?" Dream questioned, his attention breaking from the book, his mind barely catching the flash of worry that crosses Tubbo's features. Tommy scowled, "Sure." He shrugged, sounding awfully normal despite the situation. In the back of Dream's mind, a red flag was lifted, and out of his own curious nature the man before Tommy stands and offered the book.</p><p> </p><p>"You do? Then I'd like you to sign it before me," Dream tests, eyes carefully watching as the teen takes the paper, "You haven't signed yet?" "No I'd like you to read over it, and sign before I do." Dream contests, wanting to know if his innermost thoughts were true.</p><p>Blue eyes glaze halfheartedly over the document, and as Tommy jots down his own name Dream's suspicions were confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Tommyinnit was clueless.</p><p> </p><p>After handing back the papers, Dream reads the agreement aloud one last time at Tubbo's request; a near feral grin taking the man's face as he goes through the words, "'On this day we have agreed that Tommyinnit would stay in probation for three weeks, and during that time the walls that currently surround L'manburg will remain. However if Tommyinnit chooses to walk out of line, the walls will be extended and will stay for an additional week; Tommyinnit's probation will also extend a extra week if this happens..'" A elated chuckle leaves Dream's mouth as he flips over to the signed back, " <em>Signed 'Tubbo' and 'Tommyinnit'!</em>" He lightly hits the paper with the back of his hand, still not comprehending that he'd witnessed such an ending to a conflict regarding Tommyinnit.</p><p>"Heh--<em>Okay! You know what?</em>" Grabbing his quill again, the man writes his own signature neatly underneath the previous two, "Dream."</p><p> </p><p>All set in stone, Dream reaches back over to return the paper to Tubbo; all the while, Fundy had clapped his hands together, "We're done!" The hybrid grins, near-closed eyes in crescent shapes to show his relief and happiness, "That's amazing!" He shares a look with Quackity while Tubbo sets the book down.</p><p>"It's in writing." The young President states, now looking exhausted. "It's official!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-" Tommy cuts in, moving frantically towards the book again while an unsettling smile takes his face, "Wait, wait, wait.. You've agreed then?" He questions, glancing towards Dream, just as the masked man gets to his feet. "You've agreed..that I can..? Wait- What the fuck? That was easy!" Taking the words right out of Dream's head; Dream can only smile lightly as Tommy proceeds to gawk at the end result of this meeting.</p><p>Tubbo, clearly confused as to why his friend was becoming so stir-crazy, reaches up to tug on the taller's shoulder, "Yeah, Tommy, he's agreed. We can go home now--"</p><p>"We get to take down the wall!" Tommy cheers, looking at the brunette with a child-like glee.</p><p> </p><p>The room takes pause, and Tubbo feels his heart tug, "No, Tommy--.." He tries, but Dream's humored filled voice fills the room. "No! You <em>don't</em> get to take down the walls yet!" The masked man laughs, "Not while you're on probation at least!" </p><p><em>God</em>, this kid could be so blind sometimes; it's incredible! Dream knew Tommy would do this, the boy was never serious about these types of things. The only time he was even <em>remotely</em> serious about <em>anything</em> was when those <em>stupid</em> music discs were involved!</p><p>Thinking about it now, Dream sure wished they had been. It would've been a good opportunity to get one of them from Tubbo in exchange for L'manburg's freedom. </p><p>But, the agreement was already signed; so there's no backtracking now.</p><p>
  <em>Those music discs were a problem for a different day. If they were still in play, that is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- but you guys get to take down the wall, right?" Tommy insists, looking around the room to the three council members for L'manburg.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Dream cuts in again, on the verge of wheezing at this point, "The walls stay up until your probation is finished; if you're well behaved then maybe I'll take them down in three weeks. But if you do something that we agree is considered bad behavior your time goes up, <em>and so do those walls.</em>" Dream states, grinning, "So you better be on your <em>best</em> behavior!" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tommy demands, suddenly enraged, "No- <em>Fuck you!</em>" He snaps, shoving Dream back when the man gets closer to the group; it doesn't do much, but it's enough to instill a reaction from everyone but Dream.</p><p>"Hey!" Tubbo scolds, "You know it's forbidden to start fights here!"</p><p>"No-no-no, this is messed up-" "We agreed!" Dream retorts, "We <em>all </em>agreed to those terms! You even signed, Tommy! You can't take that back."</p><p>Tommy lifted up a hand, blue eyes suddenly swirling as his confused anger blooms into confidence, "Wait no- I've actually.. Pfft-" The teen hacks, slamming his hand against the wooden table as he gestures to Dream, "My friend, tell me do you have an Ender Chest on you by chance? Because I'm about to <em>blow</em> your mind with how fucking ridiculous this meeting has been." </p><p>Dream's hand went to the belt looped around his waist, unclipping the small pouch attached he offered it to Tommy who in turned grinned wildly at the sight of the purple particles that danced around the opening. "Even exhausted I am truly a mastermind among men!" Tommy boasts as he pushed his hand into the bag.</p><p>"Tommy what are you on about? <em>We literally just signed a fucking treaty!"</em> Tubbo hisses, trying to push the fact that they'd resolved the situation already. "No-No, Tubbo, listen!" Tommy stops him with a look, "Dream, how many of my discs do you have on you right now?" </p><p> </p><p>You could hear a pen drop with how quiet the room was; cut the air with a knife with how thick the tension was. Dream wasn't sure what Tommy was on about, but one thing was for sure-- <em>L'manburg was the last thing on this kid's mind right now.</em></p><p>Dream worried for whatever he had planned, as it seemed the crosshairs was being aimed straight for his temple. Whatever Tommy had planned, Dream's answer was crucial in it.</p><p>So he chose not to lie.</p><p> </p><p>"I..Don't have any on me, currently."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy's smirk widens, his footfalls drawing in close to the masked man: Dream can't help but feel cornered now. "You know, even after all this time, <em>you know </em>that everything I do revolves around those discs." Tommy states, "And let me just say, you giving them away; <em>you letting them fall into the hands of others</em>, my friend, that was just a stupid move on your part. Because, let's face it, Dream, those people are easy to persuade!" </p><p>A bitterness leaks into Dream's chest, it leaves him attentive and nearly skittish as Tommy gestures to Tubbo. "I could literally <em>ask</em> Tubbo for the disc he has, and he'd hand it over in a heartbeat! And Skeppy? All I need is something that he wants as well, and then my discs are back with me and you've lost <em>every </em>piece of leverage you've ever had over my head!"</p><p>This was true, but Dream knew there was more Tommy loved than just those discs--</p><p><em>These things were far more valuable. </em>Tommy was very loud about the things he loved; <em>the people he cared about, and the nation he fought so valiantly over.</em></p><p>A push of a detonation button, and a well timed swing of an axe could be enough to corral the boy back onto the path towards peace. </p><p>It was just a more bloody method. A bit more villainous.</p><p>It was path Dream would hate to follow, but given his options he may have to.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Dream would play along.</p><p> </p><p>"So what, Tommy? I don't have the discs, it doesn't mean I can't get them back too." His words were underlined with a threat, but it flew straight over the teen's head as he snatched the pouch from Dream's hands. "I have something, immeasurably, better." The blonde boasts, rifling through the bag as he looks towards his friend, "Now, Tubbo, I know I sound like I'm off my rocker; I know, but listen to me okay? He has <em>nothing </em>on us, he has absolutely no worldly items that he could use as leverage against us-- Right now, we have the upper hand!--"</p><p>"--I've been thinking it over, and as long as we get my discs back from Skeppy first, there's no possible chance that Dream could hurt us! He's at more of a disadvantage than ever!" Tommy laughed, sending a humor-lined glare towards the masked man, "You've really fallen off the deep end, my friend!"</p><p>"But Tommy-" Tubbo stammers, eyes wide with disbelief, "He has the capabilities of taking <em>our nation </em>away from us; how are we in any way, shape, or form at an advantage here?!"  "Where is it?" Tommy snaps, not hearing a word, as he strains to find the item in the small bag; he answers halfheartedly, trying to get his half baked point across, "Look, you have to believe me when I say that he can do nothing to hurt us, okay?"</p><p>He gives the other a reassuring look before glaring over at Dream, "You have <em>nothing</em> of mine, you can't do <em>shit</em> to me anymore; but I--<em> I</em> can make your life <em>misery.</em>  <em>Because. Of. This!"</em></p><p>He shows the item to Tubbo first, hiding it from Dream's line of sight. The man at the opposing side of the table feels his stomach knot with worry, only by the fact that Tubbo's face constricts with horror. Nothing from this could be good, <em>but what did Tommy have that could counter Dream's influence? What could he of possibly of gotten?! Had there been a spy on his side? Someone who'd been feeding information and items, that would affect Dream, to Tommy? Who on earth would be stupid enough to double cross him?!</em></p><p>"A long time ago," Tommy started, "I got something of <em>yours, in exchange for your armor and weapons back</em>."</p><p> </p><p>His hand goes up.</p><p> </p><p>And Dream feels his heart shatter.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream are you familiar with your old, pet, horse?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Memories of a once bold, and noble, steed flashed in the constraints of his mind; the white fur and dark eyes, a streak of red, before Sapnap's apologetic and guilty face came into view.</p><p>Dream couldn't remember a time when he didn't miss that horse. Sometimes, when left to his own devices, his own silence, the memories that surfaced with it brought him so much heartache that he'd have to leave to find distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's hand naturally went to the handle of his axe when seeing the small patch of white furred hide in Tommy's hand. An ungodly amount of pressure in his head--<em>screaming </em>at him to strike the boy down and grab what remained of his old friend. But the room they were in forbade blood to be spilt, so right now Dream's hands were tied.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could only grin at this reaction, waving the piece of hide cockily in front of the masked man's face "You remember it, right? What was it's name?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream tried to swallow his rage, he wanted to sound unbothered by it; but even he couldn't stop the sharp bite that spilled over into his voice, the pain of being caught, "Spirit." He responded through a croak.</p><p> </p><p>"Spirit." Tommy echoed through a breath, lighting up, "Months ago, I retrieved Spirits remains; an item that means <em>so much</em> to you Dream. You would do anything to keep this safe, I know you would-- <em>I've seen you fight to keep it safe!</em>" Tommy cackled, "I've been holding onto this for a <em>long</em> time, waiting for the right moment to use it against you. And, I know, <em>everyone</em> thinks that I've lost my marbles; because, well, look at me! I'm waving around the hide of a dead animal! But guess what, Dream? You're not the mad man we all assumed you to be, you don't have the high ground, because you don't have <em>anything </em>of mine anymore! You can't do shit to <em>me</em> anymore!--"</p><p> </p><p>"But he could do stuff to us, Tommy!" Fundy tries; but he, like Tubbo, is ultimately ignored as Tommy suddenly leans back to get away from Dream's advancing form.</p><p>In a fit to regain control, Dream tries his hand at another underlying threat, "So what if I do get one before you Tommy? Right now I have nothing, but what happens if I get a disc before you get them both?"</p><p>"Well, then I'd just burn Spirit." Tommy shrugged, grinning wildly when Dream's stance twitches, "I could burn that disc too, you'd hate that--" "But that would leave you without leverage again. And then what would you do, Dream?" The boy shot back, taking another step back in order to break away from Dream's looming form, "Face it, big man, you've lost!"</p><p> </p><p>The room goes quiet again; and Tommy looks around, trying to seek a reaction from his fellow L'manburgians. But when he looks to their faces, he can see nothing but nerves and fear.</p><p>"Wha-? Why is no one freaking out right now?!" Tommy demands, a little hurt by the fact they'd lost so much faith in him.</p><p>"What do you mean? You're being selfish!" Fundy argues, while Quackity admits to not having words to speak, "We're speechless! This is so irresponsible, Tommy! I- I mean you basically called him your bitch, but still--"</p><p>Tommy rolls his eyes at that, deciding to stick his final point to Dream, "Well Dream you don't have anything on me, and I have Spirit on you. <em>T</em><em>his is the only item in the world that means anything to you, and it's in my possession.</em> I have it.--"</p><p>Tubbo steels himself as he listens to his Vice President, eyebrows creasing with the dread pooling in his stomach. This can only go downhill from here, Tubbo thinks.</p><p>"--You're not in any position here to be in charge of us." Tommy finishes, his attention flicking to the side when he hears Quackity loose a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," The dark eye'd man starts, glancing towards Fundy as he starts to side with Tommy's logic, "He's not wrong.." "Thank you!" Tommy shouts, "Finally you get it!" Fundy scratches at his neck, still a little unsure, but even he can't help but catch the excitement that stings through the air, "I guess that's true.." He offers with a nod. Tommy follows up with a new flare of energy, happy to see the others siding with him, "He's got nothing on us! What can he do?! He doesn't have any of the discs, only Tubbo has the other disc! Right?"</p><p>"That's right!" Quackity confirms, now smiling widely, before looking to Dream, "What do you have on anyone, anymore? You have nothing!" "What do you have, other than some obsidian?" Tommy snarked, "There's more of us now, you don't have anything!" Quackity draws closer now, along with Fundy, and together the three unknowingly start to push Dream into one of the corners of the room.</p><p>"You have nothing!" Quackity repeats excitedly, followed by Fundy's "It so true, it actually makes sense!" The hybrid realizes, ears twitching up as Tommy lets out a happy shout, "Yeah! Yeah! I told you didn't I? I'm not insane, I'm not!" The three go into a fit, their loud noise sounding muffled in Dream's ears.</p><p> </p><p>All the while Ranboo stands in the corner with a worried expression, and Tubbo stares beyond uneasy. Dream can feel their gazes in the back of his head, acutely aware of the attention, but nothing can draw his attention from the trio in front of him. "This isn't..<em>This isn't right..</em>" Tubbo's whisper goes unheard by the group, but when Dream suddenly speaks the room doesn't fail at going dead quiet-- the masked man was still dangerous, and his word would still be heard; <em>he'd make sure of it.</em>--</p><p>"So what, Tommy?" He questions daringly, "What are you saying you want from all of this?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen shared a look with the two men on his sides, both of them nodding in sync before they all stared back at Dream smugly.</p><p>"Tell him Tommy," Quackity eggs on, Fundy at his shoulder, "tell him what he has to do next." "C'mon, do it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Dream." Tommy smirks, "<em>You're gonna take those walls around L'manburg down."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn't hear the explosion of cheers that burst from the group before him, could barely register their celebratory chatter and actions as they point at each other and then towards the door. Mind blanking, the man tries quickly to follow through this scenario's trail; but when he's suddenly pulled through the door, Dream could barely hear his own thoughts, panic strikes down his person when his preparation from earlier leaves him lost. He could feel his heart going stir-crazy trying to repace itself to a steady, and calm, beat.</p><p>But nothing he was doing, in order to center himself, worked. It felt like Dream couldn't find a foothold to lunge towards, <em>he couldn't find his way out of this stupid situation!</em></p><p>Though he's surrounded on all sides; Dream sees Tommy at the head of the group, leading them proudly towards L'manburg. <em>Part of him wonders how easy it would be to bury his axe into the boy's back.</em></p><p>No..</p><p>No, he can't be violent. That'd make matters worse! Then Tubbo would be angry, and then his relations with the young leader would be back to square one..</p><p> </p><p>The mask on his face hid he reactions, but he could tell that the majority of this group could sense his stupor like sharks to blood. Knocked out of his mind, Dream stopped haphazardly as Tubbo suddenly grabbed Tommy; <em>it sounded like he was trying to get the other teen to understand that they had already signed an agreement--That Tommy should just go through with the punishment before something bad happened to nip them in the tail.</em></p><p>But despite the genuine discomfort Tubbo projected, Dream could see Tommy brush him aside; faintly hearing him tell the President that this was their breakthrough, and that things would work in their favor. That the only reason Dream had done such a thing, putting up those walls, <em>was in fact</em> to get L'manburg to turn on Tommy. That Tommy was the only one Dream was after.</p><p>
  <em>--That Dream was working for them now.-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Tommy's words did nothing to soothe the young leader's nerves. And as he fell into step with Dream, taking a worry filled look at the eerily quiet man, they continued to follow the others in unnerving silence. Tubbo knew, deep down, that Dream was already plotting his next move: there was just no possible way that they've won this easily! And Dream could see the suspicion that he was being pinned with, but Tubbo certainly didn't seem like a threat..</p><p>No, Tubbo had been compliant in the room. The brown haired teen had stressed for peace when speaking with Dream. It had been Tommy who had come up with this <em>stupid</em> roadbump in Dream's path..</p><p>Now that he thought about it..</p><p>Tubbo was discouraging Tommy from doing these things..He seemed hesitant, if anything.</p><p> </p><p>And then it hit Dream,<em> like a truck actually.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Tubbo was hesitating!</em> Dream realized, reeling back to when he acknowledged Quackity's nerves before the meeting had started.</p><p>
  <em>As long as one hesitated, he could gain ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But <em>how </em>was he going to use Tubbo's hesitance..?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obsidian walls enter his view, shining lanterns floating in the sky dance in his hidden vision, the peaking sight of a wooden crane towering over everything that Tubbo considered his own. </p><p><em>L'manburg</em>..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they neared the pitch black walls, Dream's shoulder was suddenly grabbed and he was guided to the front of the pack where Tommy stood with a pickaxe, "Remember Tubbo when we talked about what things would be like if our roles had been reversed?" Tommy questioned, glancing at his friend, "How I told you that we'd never have to make a decision about whether or not we have to punish one of our own? I would <em>never</em> entertain the idea of letting you get exiled, especially if it was Dream who asked me to do it.--" Blue eyes scorch over Dream's form, smug disgust leaking off the teen's frame, and it takes everything in Dream to not lunge for the younger male's neck.</p><p> -- But look at us now! We don't even have to acknowledge that idea now, he can't do anything to make you do it!" He forces the pickaxe into Dream's hands, eyes lighting up, "Because if he tries anything--All I have to do is burn Spirit." His smug face is painful to look at as he then gestures to the wall.</p><p>"So lets tear this thing down!" Tommy announces, pausing when Quackity butts in, "OR--better idea! <em>you </em>tear it down; <em>by yourself</em>, old man." He jabs, grinning when Dream's head snaps in his direction, "Yeah, don't even help him!" Fundy shouts, "Let him do it himself, we can just point and laugh while he fixes his mess."</p><p>A bleeding blow to his pride, Dream will admit he's hurt, but that doesn't mean he's lost; he's sure he can make this situation turn. Even if all he wants to now is lick his wounds and reconsider his options. But with their jabber hindering his thoughts, Dream can do nothing but move forward and comply for now.</p><p>He shoves past Tommy, movements all of a sudden feeling more unstable, before lifting up the pickaxe and slamming it into the hard material of the wall.</p><p> </p><p>It cracks, but only slightly so; and when the others notice, they did nothing but goad as the task seemed time consuming.</p><p> </p><p>"That's gonna take several years, pal!" Quackity cackles, nudging Tommy, before clapping his hands "Chop-chop! Dream, you better get going! This wall isn't going to take down itself" "Yeah!" The two others shout their agreement, joining Quackity's side.</p><p>But Tubbo's voice in the back made them pause.</p><p>The young President was anything but elated, if anything, he was deeply disappointed, "There was a peaceful way to do this.. This..isn't how this should've gone.." He winced as Dream slammed his pickaxe into the obsidian again, the loud ping of the pickaxe hitting material was sharp and uncomfortable. </p><p>Dream kept an ear on their conversation, could see the forming crowd of on-goers there to watch as the council of L'manburg mocked him; he could still see Ranboo looking conflicted as he watched Dream work. If all else fails, Ranboo could work as another foothold; from what he's seen the newcommer and Tommy were surprisingly close, using Ranboo <em>could work</em>.</p><p>But, let's save that idea for a rainy day.</p><p> </p><p>The protests that followed Tubbo's statement were immediate, and they were loud. "What?!" Tommy squawks, "No-no-no!" Quackity tries, but Fundy beats him to the punch; "Tubbo, what do you mean? In this situation, nobody's getting hurt, this is fine!" Dream ground his teeth together at that, hitting the obsidian with a noticeably harder swing; <em>He was getting hurt, was he not? They were threatening something precious to him? Did that not count?</em>.</p><p>"This is blackmail!" Tubbo retorts, his voice stern, taking the words straight out of Dream's head.</p><p>"So what?" Fundy demands, his voice drowning out Tommy as the blonde tries to make the other see reason, "Tubbo we've done so much fighting for those discs. There doesn't have to be a peaceful way anymore." <em>It's always about those fucking discs,</em> Dream nearly scoffs at that. "Tubbo you're acting like this is the first time this has happened!" Fundy says, and Tommy goes to agree, "You've done so many 'not peaceful things', Tubbo. This isn't some sort of epiphany for you!"</p><p>"Yeah but this was supposed to be a new era!" Tubbo protests, "I promised a new era of peace, Tommy! One where we would all work on trying to get along!"</p><p>Dream paused his work when hearing that sentence from the young leader, his work on the wall had barely made a dent but he didn't care. His could smell his chance to interfere was near, but he had to think of a way to make his side understandable. <em>He needed a damn good ploy to get out of this, to make himself convincingly serious, but what was he supposed to do if Tommy still had Spirit?</em></p><p>Quackity, who had been watching him, tried to get his attention back onto the wall; but to Dream his voice was muted against the argument and his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a new era!" Fundy pushes, "An era in which <em>we </em>start strong!"</p><p>
  <em>"Fellas he stopped working!"</em>
</p><p>The three failed to hear Quackity as Tommy corrected his higher up, "It's never going to be a new era if there's obsidian walls up to keep us trapped inside, okay?"</p><p>Tubbo shook his head, failing to register the porcelain mask staring straight at him, "This just feels like history repeating itself, Tommy. It doesn't feel right." "No-No!" Fundy reached for the younger's shoulders, holding them tight, "He has <em>nothing</em> on us, Tubbo, please see that!" "For the first time in forever, this isn't history repeating itself! Because we have something on <em>him</em>!" Tommy encouraged.</p><p><em>'Because we have something on him.'</em> Dream felt his throat clog again, a painful twist that wrenched his heart. <em>So that's the outcome, huh? He just had to sever all leverage..?</em></p><p>Tubbo's mouth shut, but it was clear he was still uneasy about the situation. There was a defiance in the young leader's stance, but no one was sure if he would properly defend his opinion; either way, it didn't matter if he did or not. </p><p> </p><p>Because everything stopped when a pickaxe was suddenly hurled at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin when the sharpened tool hit near his feet, and when the group looked up they could see Dream standing there looking far beyond done with this mess he'd been pulled into. Digging around in his bag, the masked man all of a sudden drew out a few more blocks of obsidian before replacing the ones he's destroyed. There was a confusion over the three who egged him on at first, but when Dream suddenly started to build the wall higher the shouting for him to stop was all anyone could hear.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah!" Tommy yells, hands going to his head as he watches the man atop the wall. "Hey-hey! Stop! Stop! Hey!" Fundy shouts out.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Quackity demands, just as Dream moves to slide off the black stained wall.</p><p>A frightened noise leaves the dark eye'd man as Dream lands; his armored boots slamming into the dirt as a short inhale alerts the group to his irritation. Dream found his hold, he found it when hearing Tubbo, but was he <em>truly </em>willing to go through with this? Was he ready for this end result that would inevitably deprive his future of having anything that would bring him happiness?</p><p>He stared at Tommy for a moment, the mask's beady eyes staring straight into the boy's soul.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy would pay for this, Dream had decided. He would pay for this humiliation, for threat on his power, his control, his ideals!--<em>No one was going to take this from him, he's worked too hard to keep his territory safe! One child was not going to prohibit him from reaching the peace him and so many others crave!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"Tommy.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>When Dream speaks it sounds cold and venomous,  a daring message that sings songs of violence if something else dared to defy his abilities again.</p><p>The boy he looms over shrinks back a little, probably surprised at the change of tone. He's never heard Dream get this upset before, it was like talking to an entirely different person at this point. "..Hello!" Tommy tries to sound confident, but seeing the fury oozing off of Dream's person was frightening to say the least.</p><p>"Okay, listen. You fucked up this time."</p><p>Tommy could hear the surprised noises that came from the onlookers, but he tried to keep himself in a strong light, "Heh, Dream please--"</p><p> </p><p>"No,no,no.." Dream masked his regretful tone as he lifted his chin and squared his shoulders, "I don't give a <em>fuck</em> about Spirit, okay? I don't give a fuck about anything actually! I care about your discs." The words felt wrong to say, but at this point Dream couldn't do much else but lie, all he needed to do was convince Tommy that the discs weren't worth it--<em>or at the very least convince the boy that they never mattered in the first place, by threatening to take them away forever! --</em> "I care more about those discs than you do!" <em>A lie..</em></p><p>
  <em>"That's the only thing I care about, actually!" Another desperate lie.</em>
</p><p>Dream could feel his chest tighten as the next words spat from his mouth, "I don't care about Spirit. Spirit was my horse...<em>Died ages ago.</em>" He forced himself not to break there, <em>he couldn't risk it at this point.</em> "I care about your discs. Cause that's what gives me power over you, your friends, and everybody that you care about; because you care about your discs, more than anyone else here."</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Dream could see Tubbo deflate, while Tommy bristled.</p><p>
  <em>He hit a nerve..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you are not exiled from L'manburg, in the next <em>three days</em>, I will build these walls far above your town. I will encase it in obsidian with no exit, and I will keep everybody inside. I will hire guards, Punz and Sapnap, to patrol around the outside to keep you in there. No trade, no one leaves, no armor or weapons-- If anyone is caught outside of these walls, when I'm finished? I will slaughter them, and I will make everyone watch as I do."</p><p>The pit of hot rage seers Dream's insides as he jabs a finger at Tommy, the blonde teen flinching when he does so.</p><p>"Don't try to threaten me!" Dream snarls, "I don't care! I have lost <em>all</em> care for anything in this world--"</p><p>The fire in Tommy's eyes respark, and in an attempt to rein the situation back he responds with some bite of his own, "Oh really? If I burn Spirit right now, you'll just--" "Burn Spirit, right now! Right in front of me!" Dream shouts, clenching his fist in order to stop his shaking hands from showing. Tommy shakes his head, refusing to believe it, "This is the only thing you've had attachment to this entire time! How do I know you're not lying?!"</p><p>"I have attachment to your discs." Dream tells him, swallowing back the pain of knowing that he'll never be able to take back what he's said. Not if he wants to keep his lead. "What? What do you mean, they're <em>my discs!</em>" Tommy snapped, confused.</p><p>"No- Tommy they're my discs." Dream said with finality, forcing himself to relax; forcing his body into a state of calm, even while his thoughts ridicule him for this choice--<em>the only choice he had</em>-- He needed this to be convincing, <em>he needed to stay convincing, Dream just had to trick himself as well..</em> "When I get them, and you know that I will, I'll put them in my Enderchest; and I will keep them for as long as I live. And when I die? Guess where they stay?" Dream smirks,</p><p> </p><p>"They stay safely hidden from you, somewhere you will <em>never</em> see them again."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy falters, visibly, and Dream takes the chance to address Tubbo.</p><p>He wanted this over, <em>now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Tubbo. You have three days." He warns, "If you do not exile him in three days? I'll do what I said!" And Dream means it. After all of this shit, he'll do whatever it takes to force the means to an end, anything to make him feel better about his own decision, <em>anything to find peace</em>.</p><p>"What?" Tommy stammers, "What do you mean?!"</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks over his shoulder, glare evident even if hidden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"L'manburg can be independent, but L'manburg can't be free."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Dream leaves the council to speak amongst themselves. Desperately needing a moment to himself as the guilt of his actions weighed heavily on his shoulders. He didn't even say goodbye to Spirit, he realized. He can never speak publicly to his close friends, people can't know that he cares anymore.. He can't show affection or appreciation to anything now, because if it's seen by the wrong person they'll use it against him. </p><p>They'll make him hurt more.</p><p>They'll threaten his control again.</p><p>Dream can't have that--</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Dream won't have that at all.</p><p> </p><p>From this day forward, no one was standing in his way anymore. He was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tommyinnit is going to be exiled, or Dream is going to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>That was a promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I should've seen this coming."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote, "Everyone thinks they're the hero of their own story." Comes from one of my personal favorite video game villains 'Handsome Jack' from Borderlands 2. And hearing it has made me realize that it partially sinks into Dream's character arc so far, as the majority in the roleplay have painted him as the villain--when truly there's possibly a deeper meaning to his actions. (Peace through control, as this short tries to explain.)</p><p>Gotta admit though, I freaking love doing character studies; and I do hope that on some level I'm correct! Either way though Dream's character is amazing to watch and to try and understand, and I hope this short gives people more to discuss!</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments, kudos are appreciated &lt;3 and I hope those of you reading have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>